Broken Hearted Soul
by xthefirestillburns
Summary: One-shot. Mark is left hurt and betrayed after finding out about his wife, Michelle's infidelity, who will the Deadman turn to during a time of need?


Unlocking the door, Mark Calaway made his way inside of his hotel room in Houston, Texas with a jewelry box at hand, a smile on his face for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

It was he and his wife of a year, Michelle's anniversary. Being that they were in his hometown and both were not scheduled to compete that night on Smackdown, Mark couldn't help but keep that same smile plastered across his face knowing that he'd be spending that special night with one of the best things that had happened in his life for a very long time.

After he and his ex-wife, Sara divorced, Mark thought he would never find someone who could love as well as deal with him being on the road for the majority of the year, until he met Michelle. A year after he and Michelle became an item, Mark wasn't on the road as much due to nagging and constant injuries. Despite them being away from eachother half the year, that didn't stop Michelle from loving him as much as she did. She was rather supportive when she found out that he'd be on an even lighter schedule than before, and was just grateful that he was still even able to walk after the injuries he had suffered over the years.

This year and time his schedule was even shorter causing Mark to be around for about a month or two, but nonetheless Michelle was still the same supportive woman she had been years ago. There was no doubt that Sara supported her ex-husband day in and day out at the time when they were married, but with Michelle she understood where he was coming from considering she worked constantly on the road also.

Mark sat his keys down on the coffee table and put the jewelry box in one of his suitcases sitting in the closet. As he zipped his suitcase back up, Mark heard Michelle's voice in the bathroom, the door closed and most likely locked. He thought she was still out shopping with Layla and Maryse, but wrong he was.

The near seven foot tall man stood to his feet after kneeling on the ground and made his way to the bathroom door, smiling once again at the thought of their anniversary and the gift he was planning on giving her at dinner tonight. Mark raised his large hand, ready to knock on the door until he heard the last thing or things he'd ever hear from his wife's mouth in all of their years of being together;

''I love you too, baby, and I promise, after I tell Mark about us there won't be any need for those late night visits or any sneaking around for that matter.''

''I plan on telling him before he goes back to Austin, which is in a few days. He's only sticking around before then so we can spend time together, but you and I know where I'd rather be, especially right about now.''

''I think that's him now. Okay, I'll talk you before the night's over. I love you too. Bye, Bill.''

Feeling like his heart had just been ripped from his chest, Mark weakly took a seat on the bed, pain and hurt evident on the older man's face. He clasped his hands together, closed his eyes, and put his forehead on his hands.

How long had this affair been going? How bad did their (unbeknownst to him) marriage get that she felt the need fo cheat? Calaway thought. And if called out on her actions would she admit the truth when asked the first time?

Calaway didn't know, but he was soon going to find out. He brought his head back up, running his hand across his brown hair. Now he was looking at the wall across the room, stonefaced to say the least, waiting ever so patiently for his wife to return to the bedroom.

And finally, for what seemed like an eternity, Michelle came out of the bathroom, a smile on her face that he wouldn't have dared been able to stomach had he still not been looking at the wall.

''Bill.'' he deadpanned. Then he narrowed his eyes at the woman he had promised to love and cherish forever and always. ''You gonna explain to me who that is?'' he asked finally showing some life in that deep voice of his.

Michelle started for the dresser, her head down as she tried to avoid looking in her husband's eyes.

How did he find out? Was her voice that loud in the bathroom? The blonde thought.

''I don't know who this Bill is, but-''

''Oh, cut the bullshit, Michelle. I know you've been having an affair behind my back.'' he said in a low, harsh tone. ''Took me long enough to find out. Of all days my anniversary, but nonetheless I found out.''

''Mark-''

He put his finger up, cutting her off before she could spew another word.

''Let me finish.''

Michelle could only nod.

''When we got married we promised that we'd honor and cherish eachother, did you forget about that when you were having late night visits with your boyfriend or did you just not give a damn?''

''Of course I didn't forget about our vows!'' Her voice got quiet, ''I just...''

Mark let out a frustrated chuckle, ''I should've known. So you're saying because I was sitting at home trying to nurse a torn rotator cuff, you mean to tell me that was your reason for cheating? For practically throwing away everything we promised eachother. I don't believe this.''

''How long has this affair been going on?'' he asked.

''Six months.'' she said quietly.

''What?'' Tears finally began to well in his green eyes. Now his voice had gone quiet. ''You've been cheating on me for six months? Half of our marriage.''

Michelle nodded. ''Yes.''

Mark felt like he was going to pass out at any minute. As much as it hurt, he needed to know the truth.

He gasped for a air, then stood to his feet. ''I have to go. I can't stay here any longer.''

''But where will you go?'' Michelle asked.

''I don't know, but anywhere's better than here. I had no knowledge of you feeling lonely, but it took all of this to find out. When I leave don't come after me. You get back on the phone with your boyfriend and tell him there's no need to sneak around anymore, because I'm gone. I'll be serving you the papers sooner or later. I can't think anymore right now.'' he continued and started for his bags.

Once all of his bags and suitcases were at hand he started for the door. He looked back one last time, his hand on the door knob.

''Mark, please! You're not even trying to fight our marriage. Why?'' Michelle asked she stamped her feet. More tears ran down her cheeks as she watched her husband get ready to kiss their marriage goodbye.

A teary eyed Mark spoke quietly, ''I have no reason to. You made your bed, Michelle. Now its time you lie in it.'' he said coldly.

Michelle hurried to her soon to be ex-husband, trying her hardest to convince him to stay. She couldn't have both Mark and Bill and sadly she couldn't accept that. She grapsed the collar of his shirt to make him stay, but he just wasn't having it.

Mark put his hand over Michelle's and shook his head. ''No.'' he murmured. In an instance he slipped out of the door leaving a sobbing Michelle to collapse on the floor in utter shock and heartbreak.

Once outside of the hotel room, Mark silently cried. He headed to the elevator, slowly, quietly and disappeared through the elevator doors.

Mark finally got to his black F-150 and popped the alarm. He threw his things inside of the vehicle and started the car. Mark didn't know where he was going, but what he did know was that he was getting far away from here. The WWE veteran pulled out of the parking light and disappeared into the night.

After driving around for a few a hours, Mark ended up in Austin. He pulled up to a spacious house sitting in a row of houses that looked identical to one another. Mark looked out of the window at the house to see if any lights were on, and they were. He leaned his head against the headrest debating on whether he should go up to the house or not.

Finally, after contemplating for almost twenty minutes, Calaway took a deep breath and started for the house. He knocked on the door a few times, taking in the Austin air as he waited for the homeowner to open the door.

Maybe I should just go back home, Mark thought.

The Texas native turned on his heel, ready to head back to his truck until he heard a voice in the process.

''Mark?''

Calaway turned around to face his ex-wife, Sara. Despite her looking older, she was still beautiful nonetheless. Her hair was now brown and she seemed to be looking more healthier than ever since their divorce three years ago.

''Hi.'' he said quietly. ''I just thought...I'd come by to see the girls, are they in there?''

''Mark, you saw them yesterday before you went to Houston...and I know you. Did something happen between you and Michelle?''

A small smile appeared on the near seven foot tall man's face, ''I never could lie to you, Sara. You always saw right through them.''

''So it is. Do you want to come inside?''

''If you don't mind.''

''Of course, I don't mind. Come on.'' Sara said inviting her ex-husband inside.

Mark walked inside of the house. Before he could even take a seat, his daughters, Gracie and Chasey ran down the staircase, immediately engulfing their father in a hug.

''Daddy!'' They exclaimed in unison as they hugged their father.

''Hey. How are my girls?'' he chuckled. If anything and everything was messed up in his life, he was just glad to have his childen in his life.

''Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Houston with Michelle.'' Chasey, his eight year old said.

''Yeah, you said you had to be in Houston, what happened?'' Six year old Gracie said.

''I was in Houston, but there was a change of plans. Is that alright with you girls?'' Mark asked his daughters.

''Yeah, it is. Come on, me and Gracie made something for you for when you came back, but since you're here you can see it now.'' Chasey said pulling her father's hand, leading him up the stairs. Mark looked back at his ex-wife, with a smile on his face.

''Its alright, we can talk about it when they go to sleep.''

''Come on, mommy, come with us.'' Gracie said taking her mother's hand.

Mark and Sara reached the top of the stairs with their daughters and were lead to their bedroom. Chasey turned on the table lamp sitting on the nightstand, while Gracie started for the trunk sitting near the window of their bedroom to get Mark's present. The WWE veteran took a seat on his daughter's bed next to his ex-wife, waiting for the gift that his daughters were about to present to him.

''I wonder what it is.'' Mark said, his hands clasped together in his lap.

''Close your eyes, dad,'' Chasey said standing beside her sister.

''And don't peek!'' Gracie's small voice demanded. She turned to her big sister. ''We want this to be a suprise for you, right, Chase?''

''Uh-huh.''

Almost a minute passed before Mark was allowed to open his eyes, and when he did open them, they were met with a championship made out of construction paper with glitter, hearts, and stars on it that said, 'The Real Champ=My Dad'. Mark could only smile when he saw the championship. He didn't mind that it had stars and hearts on it because he knew the paper championship came straight from his little girls' hearts.

''Well, what do you think?'' Chasey asked holding up one end of the belt while Gracie held up the other.

''I love it, girls.'' he said. He opened his arms. ''Come here!''

The two little girls ran as fast their little legs could and fell into their father's arms, his championship still in their hands. He snuggled his face against their cheeks and gave them a kiss on their auburn heads.

''I'm glad you like your belt, daddy,'' Gracie said. ''Mommy helped us.''

Mark turned to Sara. ''You did?''

With a small smile on her face, Sara nodded. ''Couldn't resist. The idea was too cute not to.'' She shrugged. Seconds later she stood to her feet. ''Okay, girls, now that you've shown your present to your dad, its time for bed. You girls are going to be exhausted when its time for school tomorrow.''

''Daddy, can we stay up with you?'' Gracie asked.

''I wish you could, Grace, but you have school tomorrow. I don't have to be back at work until August, and before that time you'll be with me. We can stay up late and do whatever you and Chase want to do. We can have a campout in the living room and roast marshmallows, whatever you girls want and we'll do it when you're out of school. Just us three.''

''Really?'' Chasey said looking up in her father's green eyes.

''Really. Now get in bed, you two.'' Calaway said releasing his daughters from his arms. They handed his paper belt over in his hand and crawled in their beds. Sara and Mark each kissed both of their girls goodnight and adjusted their covers, tucking them in bed.

''Sweetdreams, my girls.'' Mark murmured before exiting his girls' room. He and Sara made their way downstairs into the living room.

''You're so good with them.'' she said taking a seat on the leather couch.

Mark joined his ex-wife on the couch. ''Well...I'm their dad.''

''I know, but the way you are with them...most people would kill to have their children's father have the type of relationship you have with the girls, including Gunner. You might be on the road, but you still have a relationship with your children...I admire you for that, Mark.''

''I admire you for taking care of two girls by yourself when I'm on the road.''

''Thank you,'' she smiled.

Then silence filled the air.

''Michelle cheated on me.'' Mark said, his eyes fixated on the wall opposite of him. He couldn't bring himself to actually looking in his ex-wife's eyes as he told her about his current wife's cheating. Tears were now in his green eyes and he could do nothing but think about the conversation he just so happened to overhear. Why did he have to find out months after his marriage about his wife's infidelity? Was it that hard for her to say she loved someone else before they decided to go through with the marriage?

''What?'' She was just as shocked as he was about the affair. If she and Mark couldn't stay together, she was sure he and Michelle would. Sara tucked some loose strands of her brown hair behind her ear, looking in her ex-husband's eyes for some kind of response. It took him awhile to answer before he finally did.

Mark rested his chin on his clasped hands. ''Yep,'' he said simply. ''And of all nights the night of our anniversary. Had I not heard her in that bathroom talking to him then I might have never heard about all of this until years into our marriage.''

''Did you confront her about it?''

''Yeah, I did, and she denied until she admitted to it. To her it seems as if I'm the prime reason as to why she cheated when I had no knowledge of her feeling lonely. I even came out to visit her a few times a month when I wasn't even feeling like I could even get out of bed. I honestly don't even think she gave a damn like it appeared she did.'' Mark started.

''I worked so hard to prevent another marriage from crumbling and right under my nose it happens again. I thought after my marriage to you I would learn, but I surely I didn't. Now here I am looking stupid because I wasn't smart enough to know what my wife has been cheating on me,'' Tears were now slowly making his way down his cheeks. ''How could I be so simple-minded to think everything was going fine between us?'' he murmured.

''Mark,'' Sara said. ''Don't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Michelle knew what she was doing when she decided to have that affair and as it much as it hurts to know what she did, you can't blame yourself. You did everything you could to get past you not being on the road like you used to, I know you did, because you did the same when I was at home.''

Mark sighed, looking at the mother of his children. ''Look where our marriage went, though.''

''But look where we are now. Despite us not being together, we're still connected to eachother, not to mention we're friends.''

Without even realizing he changed the subject Mark smiled. ''I'm glad for that. How did I get so lucky to have an ex-wife like you?''

''The same reason for me being lucky to have an ex-husband like you...I'm glad you can still talk to me, Mark.''

''I'm glad I still can.'' he said looking in her eyes. Sara smiled and reached her hand up to wipe her ex-husband's tears. She lightly wiped his tears away with her thumb as he closed his eyes. She softly caressed her ex-husband's cheek, and for some odd reason Mark didn't want to pull away from her touch. He found himself drawn to the warmth of her small hand and the scent she left when she was near. A scent he just couldn't resist years ago when they were happily married. It was obvious now that the near seven foot tall man wasn't completely over his wife, but just by how much?

That was a question Mark would find out sooner or later. He wasn't going back to work anytime soon. He'd know for sure before then while also being a soon to be divorcé. Big things would soon be happening in the near future for Mark Calaway. He just didn't know it.


End file.
